


Kill You or Kiss You

by SatouMia



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Top Ethan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatouMia/pseuds/SatouMia
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Kudos: 8





	Kill You or Kiss You

**  
Benji推开人事科办公室的门时，Jessica正巧端着一杯咖啡路过。她特意为Benji停下脚步，对他投来敬佩的目光。  
“我听Bob说，你提交了转职申请书。”Jessica说着，眼神向下，一直飘到Benji手中的那几张纸上，“你真的打算去外勤工作？”  
“是啊。”Benji扬了扬那几张纸，露出上面那个鲜红的IMF公章。他有些留恋地转脸望向自己曾经的工位，然后叹了口气：“我后天去集训营报道。”  
“打起精神来，Benji。”Jessica使劲拍了拍他的肩膀，“别表现得好像部长用枪指着你，逼你转职做外勤似的。你是自愿的——你确实是自愿的，对吧？”  
“算是吧。”Benji一边挠着手背，一边含糊地回答，“至少不是部长逼我的。”  
Jessica立刻松了口气，她担心地看了看Benji 圆鼓鼓的脸颊和同样圆圆的肚子，“注意安全，我听说外勤技术官的战损率很高的。”  
说完这句话，好心的女孩抹了抹眼角，“说实在的，我们都知道外勤特工的生活是什么样的，真搞不懂你为什么突然想加入他们。好吧，依然祝你一切顺利，Benji，我会想念你的。”  
与Jessica告别后，等待电梯的间隙，Benji又忍不住挠了挠自己的左手手背。  
那里又疼又痒，比起前天几乎没有任何好转。Benji现在就想转身回到IMF的内勤办公室，然后黑入人事科系统调出Ethan Hunt的全部资料——希望那里面会有什么紧急联络号码之类的，好让他在进入全封闭式训练营之前能给这位传奇特工打个电话，祈求对方行行好，记得给你左手背上那差点被烫掉一层皮的伤口上药，好吗？  
你没有痛感不代表伤口已经愈合了啊！Benji崩溃地想。  
**  
Benji有一整天的时间用来收拾行李。  
他吃过早餐后很快填满了那个全新的二十四英寸的箱子，里面是换洗的衣物和一些治疗肌肉拉伤之类训练后常见病症的药物。旧箱子静静地立在走廊的拐角处，Benji打开它，从里面拿出一沓厚厚的纸。  
那些纸都是诊疗记录，摞起来几乎能到Benji的膝盖。这还不是全部，Benji又从另一个箱子里翻出了一些，他抱着自己过去一年积攒的所有诊疗记录，打开了碎纸机。  
Benji注视着那些写着各式各样疾病名称的纸，看着它们被机器吞没绞成碎片。他在心里为自己浪费的时间和金钱默哀。纸张经过蹂躏后变成一堆混在一起的碎纸片，Benji把这些废物通通装进了准备好的垃圾袋中。  
肋间神经炎、疑似带状疱疹、神经官能症、抑郁症、焦虑症、疑病症……这些与他根本不搭界的诊断结果都被Benji粉成碎片，打包送去垃圾场。忙完这些，距离午餐时间已经过去快三个小时了。Benji挠了挠手背，打开手机准备为自己点一份外卖披萨。  
就在他对着两种不同口味举棋不定时，一股突然的腹痛袭击了他。Benji像是被人一脚踢中肚子，他从沙发上滚了下来，额头差点磕在茶几拐角。足足十分钟，他一直弓起背蜷缩着躺在茶几与沙发之间那个狭小的缝隙里，除了记得用鼻子呼吸之外，什么都做不了。  
或许他弄出的动静有些太大了，他的邻居为此叫来了警察。Benji只好撒谎说不小心踢到了桌子，谢天谢地警察没有要求他脱下袜子查看他的脚趾。送走警察后Benji却没了食欲，于是他随便塞了几口面包，然后洗了个澡上了床。他肚子现在还是隐隐作痛，Benji只希望这疼痛能早点消失，以免影响他接下来为期半年的外勤训练。  
**  
Jessica和Bob都认为Benji突然申请转职做外勤特工，是因为内勤的生活不够刺激，而他恰好活腻歪了。否则一个连爬六层楼都会气喘吁吁的死宅内勤为什么会突然舍弃他安全高薪的工作，选择跑到外勤去冒险呢？  
Benji当然不可能对他们说实话，因为这事关他生平最大的秘密——一切都要从一年前的夏天说起。  
Benji记得那是个刚下过雨的下午，空气闷热得像是紧紧吸附在皮肤上。他骑着自行车，从一家出售各种蓝光碟片的书店出发向公寓楼的方向行进。路上有一只调皮的三花猫差点撞在他车子的前轮上，Benji只得一个急刹车，左腿撑地，将自行车在道路中间停了下来。  
猫咪没有受伤，Benji也很好。他准备下车和它打个招呼，那只没有触地的右腿却突然剧烈地疼痛起来。该怎么形容那种痛呢……就好像他从什么高处掉下来，摔断了他的右腿胫骨。  
但事实上Benji的右腿完好无损，至少X光片是这样显示的。那要命的疼痛足足折磨了Benji二十四个小时才慢慢消失。可自从那天起，Benji的身体每隔一段时间总会出现这种来历不明的痛感，有时是胳膊，有时是后背，还几次是眼眶和后脑勺。Benji为此几乎跑遍了美国本土知名的私立医院，做了一大堆检查，依然没有得到确切的诊断。  
他一度以为自己得了什么罕见的绝症。Benji清点了自己的存款，公证了遗嘱，安静地等待死亡的降临。Benji只希望自己不要死得太痛苦——最好也别孤单地死去，但这个愿望太难实现了，除非IMF的员工福利包含临终关怀这一项，那么部长也许会看在他兢兢业业为IMF服务了五年的份上，大发慈悲地派遣Ethan Hunt来听他做最后的忏悔。  
别误会，Ethan Hunt并不是IMF的公职牧师，他只是IMF的大众情人而已。他当然也是Benji的理想型，所有人都爱Ethan Hunt，这一点毋庸置疑。  
就连办公大楼里咖啡柜台的那个新来的小姑娘也爱他，他们明明是第一次见面，Benji却几乎能够从那个女孩的眼睛里读到两颗漫画中才有的粉色桃心。不过归根结底Benji还是得感谢她，毕竟如果不是她手抖将半杯咖啡全都泼在Ethan Hunt的手背上的话，Benji可能一辈子都不会发现他的怪病背后的真正原因。  
那个原因就是Ethan Hunt。Benji站在训练营的门口，再次想到这个名字。  
他那些莫名其妙的疼痛，都是Ethan Hunt造成的。  
**  
这事说起来其实非常简单——Ethan Hunt和那个小姑娘说话时，他正巧站在一边的电梯口等电梯。由于他已经暗恋Ethan Hunt很长一段时间，Benji觉得趁着这个机会偷偷看几眼真人是他正当行使IMF员工权利的表现。于是他用一沓文件挡着脸，露出半只眼睛盯着Ethan的侧脸。  
他拿不准Ethan是不是发现了他的举动，Benji似乎看到Ethan快速朝他的方向瞥了一眼，大概只有零点几秒，Ethan很快收回目光继续看着那个咖啡柜台的女孩。女孩被他看得有些害羞，更大可能是过于激动，总之那杯刚煮好的热咖啡就这么泼在了Ethan 的手背上。  
几乎同一时刻，Benji的左手手背同一个位置腾起一股尖锐的疼痛，好像被谁浇了一勺热油。他手中的文件因此散落了一地，Benji连忙弯腰去捡。他一面忍着疼痛归拢那些纸张，一面竖起耳朵注意着Ethan这边的动静。  
咖啡女孩正语无伦次地向Ethan道歉，Ethan却笑着表示这没关系。“别担心，White小姐。我真的没事，这一点都不疼。”  
“哦，别安慰我了，Hunt特工。瞧瞧这一片水泡，你怎么可能不疼。”女孩听起来马上要哭了。  
“事实上，我没有感觉到任何不适。一杯热咖啡而已，没什么关系。”Ethan谢绝了女孩陪他去医疗中心的建议，他端着剩下的半杯咖啡离开了IMF大楼。Benji抱着文件目送Ethan走进电梯，对方没有给他半个眼神，即便Benji的手背还因为Ethan而持续疼痛着。  
Benji不知道他是怎么回到工位的。他在椅子上呆呆地坐了好几分，直到Jessica大声他的名字，他才回过神。  
倾倒的咖啡杯，泼在手背上的热咖啡，Ethan若无其事的表情，他手背上突如其来的疼痛。Benji得出了一个听起来非常离谱，却也并非完全没有可能的结论——  
Ethan Hunt受伤时产生的痛感会被转移到他身上。  
这听起来荒谬极了，Benji时刻谨记着他生活在一个科技社会，没有小说中虚构的灵魂伴侣那回事，自然也不存在两个人共享痛感的可能——哦对不起他忘了，不是共享，是他单方面承受。  
但刚才在咖啡柜台附近发生的那一幕令Benji有些动摇。作为一个见多识广的宅男，他头一次对自己的生活产生了如此匪夷所思的疑虑。但也正是因为见多识广，他迅速接受了这个不切实际的设定，然后从抽屉里翻出一张内勤转职申请表，填上了自己的名字。  
眼见为实。Benji想。  
而寻找真相的第一步就是——接近Ethan Hunt。  
**  
距离别墅区东大门六百米外的楼顶天台，栏杆中间伸出一个黑洞洞的枪口。Benji趴在边缘，抱着一把M24狙击步枪，屏息静气，等待着目标人物的出现。  
这是他外勤技术官转职考核的最后一项内容，等成绩出炉后，Benji将会参加一个类似招聘会的活动。他希望能在那儿看到Luther——这代表Ethan Hunt需要几个人加入他的队伍，Benji绝对不会放过这个千载难逢的机会。  
置于该如何求证那件令他疑惑的事，Benji已经有了自己的计划。他打算在任务中制造点微小的意外，例如故意指错路让Ethan Hunt撞在墙上之类的。如果他的额头在同一时间开始疼痛，那这件事就没跑了。  
Benji一想到这种可能，就非常发愁。归根结底还是因为无痛谋杀Ethan Hunt这项任务太“不可能”了，但要想治愈他的“怪病”，这似乎是唯一的办法。  
这可怎么办呢。Benji忧郁地吸了吸鼻子。算了，还是先接近Ethan再说吧。  
枪械的后坐力在Benji的肩膀上留下了一块青色的痕迹，考核结束后，他收到了一封署名JC的邮件，对方只发来了Ethan的照片和一个莫斯科监狱的地址，Benji就迫不及待地接受了邀请。  
他定了明天飞莫斯科的机票，此刻他正坐在宿舍里把剩余的药膏一股脑地涂到肩膀的患处。Benji在心里抱怨着上帝的不公——为什么他的痛感不能让Ethan Hunt来承受呢？  
算了，这种小伤对Ethan Hunt来说根本不算什么。他一定可以左手M24，右手AWP，在敌营中杀出一条血路。  
可话说回来，Ethan Hunt这么厉害的特工，为什么会在俄罗斯蹲监狱呢？Benji咬着手指骨节处的皮肤想。怪不得他这半年来几乎没有感受到那种不属于他的疼痛，他之前还以为是外勤训练提高了他对痛苦的忍耐能力。  
现在看来，根本是因为Ethan Hunt过去半年比较安分而已。  
**  
Benji在华盛顿飞往莫斯科的飞机上再度想起他的谋杀计划，想要完成这项不可能任务，Benji认为他需要重点做到两件事：第一，接近Ethan Hunt，获取他的信任；第二，找个不会引起他的“怪病”发作的方式，在没有任何疼痛感的情况下谋杀Ethan Hunt。  
虽然哪一项听起来都不简单，但是为了不在游戏通关的紧要关头或者《神秘博士》的剧情关键时刻被突然的痛感捶得直不起腰，Benji还是义无反顾地踏上了俄罗斯的国土。  
Jane Carter——也就是发邮件招募Benji的JC——在一条街道的垃圾桶旁与Benji碰头。前往监狱的路上，Benji一面开车，一面竖起耳朵听Jane向他解释眼下任务的前因后果。总得来说听起来并不麻烦，无论是营救身陷囹圄的Ethan还是寻找那份丢失的密码，Benji都相信他和Jane，还有即将加入他们的Ethan能够迅速而出色地完成。  
Benji没想到，他此时此刻需要面对的唯一难题，居然是一扇门。  
倒不是说这扇门挡住了万能特工的出路，那只是一扇普通的，在这次营救任务中不扮演任何角色的门罢了，Benji不明白Ethan为什么非要逼他打开。看在部长的份上，Benji不想生平第一次出外勤就因为开了一扇未经授权的门被事后报告压死。他原本抱着坚定的决心想要和Hunt特工斗争到底，但眼看距离集合时间越来越近，Benji最终还是顺了对方的心意。  
他也为此收获了一个甜蜜的惊吓——Ethan对着他操纵的那个监控摄像头做出飞吻的动作。Benji吓得差点跌在地上，Ethan已经不知道钻到什么地方去了，他还愣愣地盯着电脑屏幕，像个傻瓜似的用两只手捏着自己的耳朵。  
他从来都不知道Ethan Hunt居然是这样的一个人！  
大约半分钟后，Benji气呼呼地入侵控制了更多的摄像头，看着Ethan拉着一个长发的俄罗斯男人在走廊上狂奔。当他们消失在约定的集合点，Benji才撤出系统，匆匆忙忙开着车去接Ethan和Jane还有那个不知道名字的俄罗斯男人。  
Ethan上车之前，Benji一直在纠结他到底该怎么开口跟对方打招呼。自我介绍时应该说全名，还是就像Jane那样直接自称Dunn特工呢？  
糟糕，他那套和缜密完全不沾边的“Ethan Hunt谋杀计划”出现了第一环纰漏。  
有没有人愿意教教他，第一次和暗恋对象说话，该怎样才能显得亲切礼貌又不会太过热情吓到对方啊。  
**  
Benji没能想出办法来，但这已经无关紧要，因为Ethan Hunt总能给他惊喜。  
Ethan跳上车后被Jane强迫着完成了特工身份认证，似乎是Benji出声后他才发现车里还有第四个人，于是他微微歪头，望着驾驶座的位置颇有些疑惑地问：“Benji？你怎么在这儿？”  
“我……”Benji没料到这个——大名鼎鼎的Ethan Hunt居然知道他的名字——所以他小小地磕巴了一下，又很快找回自己的舌头，“我通过了外勤测试，很疯狂，对吧？”  
Ethan没有回答他的问题。Benji觉得有谁用牙刷柄狠狠捅了捅他的牙龈，那种感觉算不上很痛，但确实不舒服。于是他瞥了一眼后视镜，哦真棒，是Jane在用那个见鬼的DNA检测装置确认Ethan的身份。  
Benji很想劝她收手吧，眼前这个人百分百是IMF那个传奇特工。毕竟，除了他，Benji想不到还有谁会记得一个只是有过一面之缘的普通小内勤的名字。还有一点也非常重要——Benji再次分神偷看后视镜——Ethan也在看他，那双无与伦比的绿眼睛深处，有一个小到不能再小的，Benji Dunn的影子。  
那是全世界最漂亮的眼睛，Benji永远都不会认错。  
俄罗斯人被送走后，Ethan在街边的电话亭中接到了下一步的任务。与Benji猜测的有些出入，他们不会立刻出发去寻找那个女杀手，而是需要先去克里姆林宫偷一份身份文件。  
这是Benji完成他的第一步计划的好机会，不过他似乎有些搞砸了。扮成俄罗斯将军的Ethan对Benji一紧张就忍不住想说话的小毛病看起来颇为反感，他不但很严肃地瞪了Benji一眼，还用俄语凶巴巴地命令Benji闭嘴。  
Benji立刻听话地紧紧抿住嘴唇，在后续的任务过程中，他一直尽量保持安静，不过或许碍于所扮演的角色身份的原因，Ethan并没有给出他想要的反馈。就连Benji提起Julia，Ethan也没有作出任何特别的表现——Benj事后非常后悔，他不该随随便便提起Ethan曾经的婚姻和他爱过的人，这会揭开Ethan的伤疤，提醒他过去的种种失去和被迫离别的痛苦。  
Benji想要道歉，但似乎为时已晚。克里姆林宫发生了爆炸，Ethan不知所踪。  
**  
虽然爆炸并未波及到已经顺利脱身的Benji，但是他替Ethan分担的疼痛还是诚实地向他传达了一部分现场的讯息。至少Ethan还活着。Benji把自己关在那个火车厢安全屋的某个房间中，因为从全身各处传来的剧痛忍不住掉下眼泪时，欣慰地想。  
真的太疼了。Benji需要用尽全力才能控制住自己不要叫出声来。好在很快有医护人员到达了现场，Ethan大约得到了妥善的治疗，Benji也终于获得了喘息的机会。他撞开洗手间的门，用凉水洗了把脸。镜子里的他看起来非常狼狈，脸色惨白，水珠顺着他的睫毛和鼻梁滚落。他抓了抓头发，发现连发根都被汗水湿透了。  
于是Benji洗了个澡。热水冲淡了疼痛，他很快入睡，然后迎来新的一天。温吞的痛感在下午时分变得更加明显起来，打开晚餐的罐头时，Benji觉得有什么东西撞上了他的脑袋。他又耐心地等待了两个小时，午夜降临前，Ethan带着一个叫Brandt的分析师爬上了他们栖身的火车。  
新小组从莫斯科前往迪拜，又一路跟随线索到达孟买。Benji忍耐着自身手指的疼痛和来自不知道在哪里冒险的Ethan制造出的双重痛感，努力地完成了任务。核弹危机解除了，他去医院探望Ethan时忍不住向对方发问：“在莫斯科的车上，你是怎么通过声音认出我的？”  
“我们合作过那么几次。”Ethan回答，“在香港，吉隆坡，还有清迈，虽然你用了不同的代号，但是我熟悉你的声音。”  
Benji有些受宠若惊地张大嘴巴。  
“顺带一提，我们在总部大楼里也见过六次。”  
“什么？”Benji挠了挠自己的耳朵，“我记得只有一次。”  
“咖啡？”  
“是啊。”Benji心虚地低头又摸了摸自己的膝盖，“就那次。”  
Ethan没有说话，他对着Benji露出一个微笑。Benji愿意将它解读为：别想蒙我，我看透了一切。  
随便你吧！Benji自暴自弃地想。反正我是不会承认我偷看过你那么多次，还每次都被你抓到的。  
**  
这很奇怪吗？Benji愤怒地把外套丢在沙发上。Brandt和Luther最近经常用那种揶揄的眼神看他，尤其是当他和Ethan站在一起，或者坐得很近时。Benji不明白他们为什么要用那么阴险的目光打量他，大家都是一起玩命的好同事，有什么话不能直接说出来吗？  
所以他刚才去问了Luther，至于为什么不问Brandt……Benji不觉得自己能从这种挂着分析员名头，又拥有丰富外勤经验的老狐狸嘴里问出什么来。所以他选了Luther，不过这并不代表Luther是个诚实的人，只是Benji与他有些私交，或许他会看在Benji的面子上停止这一切。  
“你肯定是看错了。”Luther摇摇头，“我和Brandt只是在看你们背后的那家印度餐厅。”  
“得了吧Luther，你们就是在看我们！”Benji指了指日历，“五月在上海，我们身后可没有什么餐厅值得你们观察。”  
“哦，Brandt觉得那几块砖的花纹很别致。”  
Benji狠狠地皱紧眉头。他才不会相信Luther的鬼话，一定有什么他不知道的事情发生了。  
可具体是什么事，他也没有头绪。所以他和Ethan聊了聊这个问题，结果只得到了一个友好的拍肩，和一句安慰：“他们或许只是因为任务太压抑，需要找点什么娱乐。”  
Benji并不打算成为他们的娱乐。但是比这更加重要的是他的计划，对，就是那个谋杀Ethan Hunt的计划。第一步完成得不错，经过两年的搭档，他和Ethan已经有了能够在安全屋挤同一张床的情谊。Benji不得不承认，那对他是一种甜蜜的煎熬——他一般会失眠到凌晨，因为Ethan的身体就紧紧地贴着他的，而他无法忽视对方的皮肤和肌肉散发出的热度。  
这听上去非常可悲，但Benji对此无能为力，因为他只是个普普通通的一边暗恋Ethan Hunt一边又试图谋杀对方的外勤技术官。他无法抵挡Ethan的魅力，尤其是在他们的距离近得只能塞下一张纸片时。  
想想吧，Ethan Hunt的小脚趾和你的大脚趾靠在一起，他睡眠时的呼吸声就在你耳边，你的胳膊稍稍移动就能碰到他的腹肌或者手指。这感觉美妙的不可思议，即便Benji的后背还在隐隐作痛——因为白天任务中，Ethan从高处摔了下来，后背磕在一根杆子上——他也依然感到亢奋和愉悦。  
Ethan翻了个身，这在通常是不可能发生的，因为他的睡姿是Benji见过的最规矩的。但他今天就是突然想翻个身。Benji没敢动，他僵硬地躺在自己的枕头上，然后感觉到有什么东西搭上了他的腰。  
有一股电流从Benji的腰间沿着神经一路窜入他的大脑。Benji后知后觉地意识到，此刻横在他腰间的是Ethan Hunt的胳膊。  
月亮作证，他绝对没有脸红。  
**  
Benji Dunn通常不会脸红，除非他非常生气。这是Ethan经过一年零五个月的观察得出的结论。  
所以在他用图兰朵的门票将Benji叫到维也纳来，又因为危险而甩出一堆现金、假护照之类的东西想帮助Benji回国，却意外令Benji难得地对他大吼大叫了一番时，Ethan看着他因为激动有些泛红的脸颊，投降般举起手，答应了他的要求。  
Benji的气势迅速回落，几秒钟后，他又变回那个Ethan熟悉的技术官。Benji忙着清点安全屋内可以使用的工具和武器，灯光下，Ethan发现他的耳朵红得有些透明。  
这让Benji看上去非常可爱。Ethan忍不住走上前，轻轻捻了捻Benji的耳朵。  
“很热吗？”Ethan装作什么都不知道地问，“你看起来有些不舒服。”  
Benji一副被雷劈到的惊恐表情，他转头时甚至不小心在柜门上撞歪了眼镜：“不，不。”他连着说了两次同样的单词，“我很好，谢谢你Ethan，我真的很好，我好得不得了。”  
他后面又小声嘀嘀咕咕说了些什么，Ethan没听清。但Ethan发现，Benji的耳朵比刚才更红了一些。  
所以Benji生气时会脸红，害羞时会耳朵红。Ethan为他的《Benji Dunn观察报告》增添了一笔新内容。想到这里，Ethan开始迅速回忆他们平时的相处——几分钟后，Ethan再次转头看了Benji一眼。  
Benji的耳朵似乎一直都是红的。  
这是个新鲜的发现，Ethan突然起了捉弄Benji的心思。他借着拿东西的机会靠近Benji，两个人的手同时伸向一支手枪。Ethan故意慢了半拍，于是他成功抓到了Benji的手指。Benji的反应完全在他意料之内，技术官飞速抽回被Ethan捏住的手指，双手在红彤彤的耳旁五指张开示意Ethan可以先拿，他的模样像极了一只受到惊吓的小熊猫。  
Ethan没忍住抬手揉了揉他的头发，Benji发现对方是故意这样做时非常想狠狠地踩他一脚。不过鉴于他才是那个承受疼痛的人，Benji最终还是没有这样做。  
夜晚，他们再次挤在同一张床上过夜。Benji把自己卷子被子里，他偏过头，Ethan的脖颈就在距离他不到一英尺的地方。那个谋杀计划又一次出现在他脑海里，Benji心虚地将视线放回天花板。  
他不愿意承认，但他确实花了太多的时间和精力在“接近Ethan Hunt这一步”上。不是因为Benji胆小不敢杀人，这是一项外勤特工必备技能；也不是因为Benji没有找到无痛谋杀的办法，下毒就是个不错的选择；更不是因为他没有机会接近Ethan——这个人现在就安静地睡在他身侧，如果将时间在拨回去一点，Benji在准备晚饭时就有机会向他的那份里投放点什么。  
IMF的特工安全屋里总是藏着各种无色无味的毒药，它们甚至没有一片指甲盖大小。Benji见过几次，但他从未打算将它们投入Ethan的水或食物中。  
对，没错，他从一开始就没有真正动过杀死Ethan Hunt的念头。  
**  
所谓的“谋杀计划”或许只是Benji给自己的完美托词，他需要一个理由来走出那间绝对安全的格子间，走向危机四伏的外勤生活，走入Ethan Hunt的生命。  
Ethan就像一道光，永远璀璨耀眼。他成为Benji一切勇气和希冀的来源。在遇见Ethan之前，Benji从来都不知道自己原来也可以这样勇敢，这样无所谓畏惧。就像现在，他坐在人来人往的街头，身上绑着炸弹，却依然能够语调平稳地将Lane的话转达给Ethan。  
对双方的每个人而言，这场谈判都是一场煎熬。Benji觉得自己像个没用的傀儡，他为此感到羞愧，他希望如果真的一切发展到无可挽回的境地，Ethan能够放弃他保全自己。Benji Dunn只是IMF一个无关紧要的小人物，他的死亡只是一纸轻飘飘的报告，可Ethan就不一样了。更重要的是，Benji爱他，如果可以保护Ethan远离伤害和死亡的威胁，Benji愿意付出一切。  
但他还是有那么一点点害怕，还有那么一点点不舍。Benji猜测，在Lane炸弹停止计时后他露出的那个如释重负的表情一定丑得要命，否则Ethan的反应怎么会那么奇怪？  
任务结束，躺在特区的公寓里，Benji再次回忆起Ethan当时的模样——紧绷，愤怒，还有一些Benji琢磨不出意义的情绪混杂在一起，在那个该死的隐形眼镜被取下后，他似乎有点不敢看Benji的眼睛，除了递手机的那几秒外，他们没有再产生任何眼神接触。  
类似的情况也发生在了新加坡——又一个为了世界和平而出生入死的任务中，Benji再次成为犯罪分子绑架的对象。这次他似乎有些不太走运，对方没兴趣将他捆上炸弹威胁Ethan，而是把他当做诱饵将Ethan引入陷阱。  
Benji花了些功夫脱身，他为此摔断了左胳膊和左边的锁骨。那确实很痛，Benji除了自身的疼痛之外感觉不到任何，这让他有些心绪不宁——他经常在任务中依靠他与Ethan的特殊联系来确认Ethan的情况。但眼下这招行不通，于是他只能依靠记忆里看守透露的蛛丝马迹和一张破破烂烂的地图来寻找Ethan和Ilsa。  
或许他在来新加坡之前应该找个吉普赛女郎占卜此行的运气，说真的，结果一定是糟糕到极点。Benji找到那个废旧仓库和他的同伴时，他发现自己三点钟方向有个鬼鬼祟祟的人。他没来得及多想，看到枪口的第一时间，Benji立刻扑过去试图将Ethan按倒在地上。  
没人听到枪声，但有一颗子弹嵌入了Benji的左臂。Benji疼得几乎昏死过去，Ethan解决了几个人后，立刻抱着他躲入掩体。Benji躺在Ethan的臂弯里，但Ethan不敢看他的眼睛。很快，Benji的视线变得模糊，就连感觉也迟钝了起来，他好像睡了过去，又似乎没有。  
过了不知道多久，Benji听到有人在和他说话，他听不清对方在说什么，只觉得人声混杂着鸣笛声非常吵闹。他咕哝着说自己想睡觉，不知道他们听到了没有，总之他最后还是如愿以偿地睡着了。  
**  
Benji做了个很长的梦，梦中他和Ethan正在经历一次全新的冒险。他自悬崖坠落，在恐惧感的裹挟下清醒。那时正值下午时分，Ethan坐在他床边，手里捧着一本《莱博维茨的赞歌》。  
他的左半边身体被固定住，所以Ethan只能握住他的右手。阳光照得室内异常温暖，他们的手心很快出了汗。Ethan从床头翻出一袋湿纸巾，仔仔细细地擦过Benji的手掌心和指缝。他的动作轻柔，从Benji的角度看过去，刚好能看到他的睫毛在阳光下投下一片灰色的影子。  
“有点热，对吧。”Ethan说，“但是医生不允许我们打开窗户。”  
“我猜它并没有上锁。”  
“如果你说得是那种连接着一堆爆炸物的锁——确实没有。”Ethan将湿纸巾丢到垃圾桶中，“但是不可以，Benji，你应该谨遵医嘱。”  
“严于律己，宽以待人，Ethan。”病床上的Benji翻个白眼，“说得好像你会听医生的话似的。”  
“偶尔。”Ethan冲他眨了眨眼，露出个笑脸来。  
Benji的耳朵红了起来，但他的嘴巴依然没有停：“那我也可以偶尔不听。拜托啦，我需要新鲜空气。”  
“我等会可以推你下楼。”  
“我等不及了，真的太热了，我的后背都湿透了。我们能不能只开一分钟？”  
“听话。”  
Benji试图讨价还价，但是Ethan并不买他的账。最终，Ethan只是将房间中空调的温度调低了一度，Benji忍无可忍地踢开了自己的被子，穿着病号服躺在床上沐浴阳光。  
Ethan还有些残存的同情心，他没有把被子扯起来再次盖回Benji身上，只是坐在床边的凳子上，给Benji喂了几口温水。待换药的医生来过一次又离开后，Ethan锁上门，Benji立刻绷紧了神经。  
他知道，Ethan这是打算和他谈谈的讯号。至于谈什么，Benji没有头绪。或许是因为他总是成为犯罪分子的头号目标非常影响他们的团队协同作业，所以来劝Benji离队？  
想到这个可能，Benji拽住了自己的裤腿。他紧张地咽了咽口水，看着Ethan向他走来。  
“Benji？”Ethan有些疑惑地看着他，“你——”  
“我很好！”Benji打断Ethan的话，“就是……就是有点饿了，我们可以吃饭吗？”  
“Luther会送晚餐来。”Ethan低头看看手表，“在那之前，我们还有两个小时零七分钟——你很紧张？”  
Benji知道躲不过去了。于是他点点头，咬住了自己的上嘴唇。  
“别怕，只是一次你和我之间的秘密谈话。”  
“我不想离开小队。”Benji可怜兮兮地看着Ethan。  
Ethan有些惊讶，“我也没打算让你离开。”  
“如果Hunley部长坚持呢？”  
“我会比他更坚持。”  
Benji长长地出了口气，他的手指松开了那块可怜的布料。阳光下，他散落在枕头上的金发闪闪发光。  
Ethan有些想摸摸看。他想念那种柔软温暖的触感。  
“所以我们要聊什么？”Benji的声音唤回了他，Ethan将视线从Benji的头发上移开。他坐回凳子上，犹豫着应该从哪里开口。  
Benji等他先说，圆圆的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Ethan。屋内的温度或许确实有些高，Ethan觉得自己开始出汗了。他的目光飘向Benji的耳廓，那里的皮肤依然红得可爱。  
被一种莫名的冲动催促着，Ethan的喉结动了动。在他意识到自己的错误前，那句话已经脱口而出：  
“你是不是喜欢我？”Ethan问。  
**  
“你是不是喜欢我？”  
这句话像两个大榔头，砸得Ethan和Benji头晕目眩。前者没想到自己会如此直白地问出这个问题，听起来像个自恋狂，非常不妙啊Hunt特工。后者则是因为长久以来的暗恋被突然挑明而震惊到失去语言能力，素来聪敏的大脑即刻乱成一锅粥。  
他们就这样对视了足足半分钟。Benji首先反应了过来，他立刻扶正了自己的脑袋，并抬起完好的右胳膊盖住了眼睛。  
“天哪！”Benji崩溃地小声尖叫着，“天哪！”  
“Benji？”  
“别叫我，别叫我！”Benji恨不得原地蒸发，而Ethan怀疑他真的能做到——因为他的耳朵连着脖子的那片皮肤都红了。  
他们沉默了一会儿，Ethan终于忍不住向他道歉，“对不起，Benji，我不是——”  
“这很明显吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我喜欢你这事。”Benji放下胳膊，认真地问，“我以为我隐藏得很好。”  
Ethan松了口气。他将凳子拉得距离Benji更近了，然后前倾身体，靠近Benji，他们的呼吸交织在一起。  
“你总是很关心我，我能感觉到，你想保护我。就像在仓库里，你为我挡下了那颗子弹。”  
Benji垂下睫毛：“或许我是个具有牺牲精神的和平主义者。”  
“你不想让我受伤。”  
“这倒是没错。”Benji表示肯定。Ethan笑着捏了捏他的脸颊。  
从刚才开始，镇痛泵的效果好像就已经开始过去了。Benji能感觉到从左肩扩散开来的痛感，但让他有些意外的是，他的右肋骨侧也有些疼。于是Benji立刻换上一副凶巴巴的表情，问道：“你的肋骨骨折了？”  
“被子弹擦破了。”Ethan回答，“你怎么知道？”  
“我有超能力。”Benji半真半假地说。  
Ethan没有在这个问题上与他过多纠缠，他们很快将注意力集中到其他方面。Luther还有一小时二十二分钟抵达现场，在此之前，Ethan希望能够与他刚刚确定关系的男朋友尽可能地享受二人世界的美好。  
他们可以做一些普通情侣会做的事，比如，接吻。  
Benji在Ethan的嘴唇贴上他的时，清晰地听到自己的脑袋里传来烟花炸开的声音。他知道他将再也没有可能谋杀Ethan Hunt，摆脱这个让他无比痛苦的怪病。  
他迷失在亲吻中，享受着爱和被爱的美好。他感觉Ethan的手指插进了他的发丝中，温柔地抚摸着他，随着他们吻得更加深入，他右肋处的疼痛开始渐渐减轻，直至消失。  
Benji忍不住分心小小地惊讶了一把。  
哇哦，原来爱才是最好的镇痛剂。  
END


End file.
